Not what it seems
by Phantomhawk-writer
Summary: Two new students attend Cross Acedemy and everything went upside-down.They are not what they seems to be but what are they really?"Sane?Them?Its a teeparty and they are the insane mad hatter and marchhare!"-"Still you like them."-"yeah"AidouxOc OcxKaname
1. Prologue

_I don't own anything but my OC's_

_**Not what it seems**_

A black car was slowly driving up the dirtway to an academy of high renown.

The passengers of the car , two girls, were silent as they watched the silhouette of Cross Academy grow larger.

One girl , blond and blue eyed, grew rather uneasy with the silence.

„ What do you think of Cross Academy?" , the blond girl knew the very moment that she spoke those words that they were a pathetic attempt at getting her friend to talk.

The other girl, she had very dark red hair with cloudy grey eyes, sighed.

„ Johanna, is there something you want to talk about? You have been awfully twitchy."

Johanna , the blond girl, let her head drop in her hands and mumbled something.

„ Pardon? I didn't catch that."

„ Sera , I'm tired, hungry, bored out of my mind, and quite frankly I need to pee. Above all I can't help but wonder if you are made of stone because you haven't moved a muscle for hours. That's weird!"

Serafinia , the redhead, had a penchant for creeping her friend out and if it hadn't been for her pokerface Johanna might have claimed that Serafinia did it on purpose.

„ We are almost there miss." , claimed their driver and Johanna gave a sigh of relief.

„ Oh finally! I thought that this journey would never end!"

Johanna noticed out of the corner of her eyes that Serafinia readjusted in her seat and chuckled.

„What you wanted me to move! I can't wait to strech my legs, there I said it!"

The blond girl raised her hands in surrender.

„ Easy there! I just wanted to point out that you weren't acting human. No need to get mad at me Sera!"

Grey eyes seemed to twinkle as the redhead stated dryly : „ Oh it's alright to admit it. You just came along to catch a glance at the famous Kaname Kuran. I won't be mad, I promise."

„Hey!" , Johanna exclaimed, „ You would have dragged me along either way, so what's wrong with chancing a glance at such person?"

Serafinia pulled a face.

„Plenty. Besides I wouldn't have dragged you along either way! If you had declined I would have asked somebody else."

The car pulled to a stop next to a gate of impressive height.

„We are there miss."

Before the driver had even finished his sentence the two girls had climbed out of the car into the cold night.

„ Say Johanna, in the letter we have... Doesn't it say that there should be somebody waiting for us?"

The blond pulled out an heavy envelope to study it's contents.

„ Yes Sera. According to the letter one of the ' guardians' , whatever that is, should be waiting for us."

Serafinia knocked on the window of the driver to get his attention.

„ Simon would you please be so kind as to unload our luggage?"

The old man nodded.

The readhead went to her friend and petted her back.

„That is a great start for our time here. Forgotten by everybody. I'm so going to kill the chairman the next time I see him!"

Johanna leaned against the car and glanced at her friend. „No need for violence Sera."


	2. at Cross Academy

_Don't own anything_

_**Not what it seems**_

A small door was thrown open with enough force that it resulted in a resounding bang.

„Looks like someone wants to proof me wrong." , muttered Serafinia amused.

A small girl with short brown hair peeked out from behind the doorway then blushed as she spotted Serafinia and Johanna.

The girl appeared to give herself a pep talk then walked over to them and bowed.

„ My name is Yuki Cross and I am a guardian of Cross Academy. I will escort you to the chairman of the Cross Academy and apologize for the wait."

Serafinia leaned back against the car which meant for Johanna that she would have to do all the talking.

„ Err yeah. We're the new students. This is Serafinia Graziano and I am Johanna James, nice to meet you."

A smile bloomed on Yukis face and she seemed to gain a lot of confidence.

„ Well then follow me!"

Serafinia and Johanna grabbed their luggage and thanked Simon for driving them before following Yuki onto the school grounds.

It was too silent , thought Johanna, considering the woods around and on the school grounds.

Then she noticed lights and decided to inquire about them.

„ Say are those lights because of the night class? I've heard that you have a class were students have their lessons in these ungodly hours instead of the daytime."

Yuki spared a glance in the direction of the building and nodded.

„Yes we have such a class. It's for the _gifted_ students who work on important projects on the daytime. Normally they don't have so much light on... Well what class are you going to be in?"

Yuki's brows furrowed as she glanced yet again at the lights and she seemed to be very keen on changing the subject.

„ Oh we don't know yet. I mean me and Johanna like getting into important projects and we're both smart. What I'm trying to say is shouldn't the chairman tell us which class we belong in since there seems to be a thin line separating those two classes which we have no clue about?"

Serafinia wasn't all to eager to talk about the different classes and decided that she might try to get some information off the small girl.

„Well yes, he should and he will. It's just odd, normally the chairman tells us about which class the new students are going to be in or the students themselves already know, so we the guardians can get them safely to their dorms."

„Safely to their dorms?", Serafinia decided that this kind of wording was more than just odd.

The inquiries seemed to unsettle Yuki as she started to fidget with her hands.

„ Well there are dangerous animals in the woods which occasionally sneak onto the academy grounds and we don't want them to hurt the students."

That statement was a see-through lie but Johanna and Serafinia decided to let the girl have it anyway as she seemed more distressed as the silence grew longer.

After all both girls were aware of the truth behind Yukis lies and since the chairman hasn't told her about them, Serafinia and Johanna decided in silent agreement to kept the truth about themselves to themselves for starters.

„ So is it far to the office of the chairman?", asked Johanna.

Yuki appeared to be thankful for this question and shook her head.

„ No not at all. It' s just over there! So only five minutes from about now."

Yuki speed up her steps and Serafina grinned at Johanna.

„ Let's see what class the chairman is going to put us in J-j. I am kind of interested now!"

Johanna let her head drop back.

„Nice to know that at least one of us has some fun.", she breathed out.


	3. the headmasters office

_I only own my OC's_

_**Not what it seems**_

The office of the headmaster was in the school building on the sixth floor.

Yuki lead Serafinia and Johanna through a side entrance up 12 flights of stairs and down a corridor.

On the right side of a dead-end was a polished wooden door on which Yuki knocked.

When no one answered the guardian opened the door wide enough to peek into the room.

However with a glance at the two other girls Yuki had only opened the door wide enough so that she could slip through.

Serafinia and Johanna stood in silence, hoping the hear what was going on inside.

But as the door was rather thick the only sound they could hear was a cry and a crash before the silence reigned again.

„ ' Beware of the spiders' ? Whatever is that supposed to mean? I so do hope that we won't have to deal with poisonous spiders , too."

Before Johanna could reply the door was thrown open and Yuki looked at them embarrassed before stepping aside as to allow them into the room.

The office of the headmaster was rather spacious, the headmaster himself sat behind his desk and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

„Miss Graziano, Miss James you arrived earlier than anticipated."

He yawn and offered them his hand in greeting.

„ I'm Kain Cross, the headmaster of Cross Academy. You can go now Yuki and finish the patrolling."

Serafinia shook his hand and sat herself down on one of the chairs on the other side of the desk.

„ Your invite to your school was very contentious issue within my family. Oh. Excuse me for making myself comfortable. Why don't we continue our discussion seated? I'm so very interested to hear why you invited me and a... friend to your school."

The headmaster settled in his chair again and steepled his fingers.

„ I was aware that my invite might be seen as an insult by your father. Your attending of this school is a diplomatic attempt at getting the ruling families closer.-"

Serafinias eyes narrowed.

„ So it is a try at changing our world to your favour. That is a rather stupid idea, Cross!", she spat at the headmaster.

The man wasn't even startled.

„ Yes, a stupid idea it might me. However this Academy used to be ' a rather stupid idea' too, miss Graziano. The fact that you are here speaks volumes on its own. So it really can't be that stupid of an idea at all, right?"

Serafinia leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms.

„ I' ll have you know that I am not here by my will. My father insisted on hearing your stupid idea. So I have to insist that you will talk to him as soon as I am out of that door. I do not wish to spend here anymore time than necessary."

Johanna felt like she was watching a tennis match and gave up on looking at the person talking.

Instead she relaxed into her chair and tried her best not to look too bored.

„ So your father agreed to my suggestion? That is rather... unexpected. Don't worry I intended to call your father later on, no matter how our talk would go. I take it your family cooperates?"

That question had Serafinia straightening up immediately.

„That we will. However that will only happen on our terms."

Now the headmaster smirked.

„ Not very likely since we have a hostage as leverage."

Serafinia bit her lip.

„This hostage is the entire reason why my father decided to humor you."


	4. Office part 2

_I only own my OC's_

_**Not what it seems**_

Headmaster Cross suddenly gained a childish smile and changed the topic.

„ Let us talk about your stay here!", he started out cheerfully.

„ I am sure you will like our school, we are after all not one of the best schools without reasons."

Both Serafinia and Johanna scrunched up their noses as headmaster Cross leaned over his desk.

„Considering your status and our politic relations I am offering you something I haven't offered before - the choice of which class you want to attend!", the headmaster said that in a tone that suggested a win in a lottery.

Serafinia leaned back again as to gain some distance between her face and the face of the headmaster.

„ Day Class!", answered Johanna without thinking.

However it appeared that the other two persons in the room hadn't heard her.

„ Soooo which class is it going to be?"

Serafinia spared a glance at her friend before returning her eyes to the headmaster Cross.

„ For the start I would like to stay in the Day Class that is until we have gotten used to your school. Time to settle in so to speak... You see I would like to observe the Night Class from a distance at first.", replied Serafinia.

It was obvious how much she hated the idea of staying at the Cross Academy.

Headmaster Cross dropped back into his chair, looking thoughtful.

„ That would require a lot of work on both of our sides.", he said with a stern glance at the two girls, „ We have some rules here, you know! If you were to break those rules it would result in a lot of unwanted heartache like the death of a beloved family member. Something I believe we both do not want. Besides that you will have to share classes with our guardians who will make sure that you are alright, okay?"

Serafinia had paled as headmaster Cross spoke and looked close to a nervous break down.

Brown eyes took in Serafinia and the headmaster stood up walked around the desk and petted the girls back.

„ I know those rules are harsh especially on you. My offer to choose your class isn't so you can slip up more easily but to give you a chance to decide. I know you wouldn't belong in the Night Class. But you also don't belong in the Day Class. You see I want you to feel comfortable here, so you will be less likely to mess up. Even if it doesn't seem like it I do honor the centuries of peace between your family and the association, and I also believe that our common goal is still securing the peace for century to come."

Now tears were running down Serafinias face.

„ That is hard to believe in these times.", Serafinias voice cracked and she tried to wipe her tears away.

„ Oh but it is possible. After all you and your family are one of a kind so to speak. I am only trying to make it easier for you. So Day Class it is. The other guardian Zero is going to drop by any minute. I imagine you had a long, tiring journey and wish to sleep. We can continue our talk on a different day, when you two are in a better mood.", headmaster Cross said kindly.

Serafina was thankful for this dismissal.

Since headmaster Cross ignored them as he sat back down on his chair the girls took this as their cue to leave.

However after two steps Serafinia turned around and smiled at the headmaster.

„Thank you for helping me."

The headmaster smiled at her in return.

„ Well my girl, simply put we owe you a lot, so the least we can do is go easy on you. Also from what I know your grandmother put you in this situation."


	5. walk to the rooms

i dont own vk...but i think i own the OCs

PLEASE REVIEW!

_**Not what it seems**_

The door was opened.

A tall boy with silver hair stared at them.

"You have to be Zero."

Juliet walked swiftly up to him and extended a hand.

Zero ignored it.

"...and you are?"

"The new students...i'm Juliet and my friend Johanna."

Juliet looked over her shoulder at the chairman.

"Ohh right,right,RIGHT!Zero Johanna is going to be a guardian. Juliet can't be because well,you see..."

The chairman waved in Juliets direction.

Zero took a step torwards the chairman.

"...she is...the other day-class girls will surely have her runed over."

Zero looked the first time at Johanna.

"I hope for you you are not as useless as Yuki."

He turned around grabbed the cases and left, Juliet right behind him.

"Good bye."With that said Johanna huried after them.

* * *

Zero walked fast to the day-class dorms without saying a word.

Juliet didn't seem to mind but Johanna did.

It wasn't like Juliet to talk a lot.

Truth to be told Juliet rarely spoke and Johanna was fine with that.

Johanna just wanted to know someone who speaks more often.

She was also impressed by Zero who didn't seem to be intimidated by Juliet.

Something in Johanna told her these two will get along just fine.

In front of a wooden door Zero let go of the cases.

"That's your room."

He turned and left.

Johanna opened the door and got in with their cases.

But Juliet didn't go in.

She wanted to do something first.


	6. first words with Zero

i dont own vk...but i think i own the OCs

PLEASE REVIEW!

_**Not what it seems**_

"Wait up!"

Zero stopped dead.

That was the voice of one of these new girls.

"What do you want?By the way you are breaking the rules."

Juliet finally caught up with him.

"Yeah, i just had to talk with you about stuff..."

Zero waited for her to continue.

"For staters I do want to get to know you."

This girl couldn't be serious...or could she?

"Why should you want to get to know me?"

Zero asked annoyed.

"To get _you_ to know me_ better than this._"

Zero stayed silent.

The way she said it clearly showed that she was starting to lose patience.

He was a bit confused because he couln't place this girl.

"Oi!What a beauty!I'm sure I haven't seen you around before I could recall such a beauty and _what a scent_..."

Zero wasn't on full alert.

That was just Aido,no need to get serious.

"Yeah we haven't met.I would reconize such arogance."

Juliet cooly replied.

Zero was suprised.

Maybe he could become friends with her after all she wasn't that annoying.

* * *

As Aido emerged from the shadows he expected the new girl to react like his fangirls.

After all with his looks he could woo any girl.

But this one...

Kain had to supress laughter as she replied to Aido.

The girl stood next to the guardian and didn't seem to notice them.

She just said to him that they would continue tomorrow.

So she was a day-class girl.

But something was weird about that one.


	7. the first day

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

_**Not what it seems**_

_the first day_

Juliet and Johanna got dressed.

The way Juliet stared at the skirt told more than words.

It clearly said that Juliet would burn it if she was given the chance but she put it on anyways.

Juliet hadn't told Johanna about what happend with Zero.

After all there was no need to.

Fully dressed and with their bags they left for classes.

"That's so not fair!The new girl gets to be a guardian!"

Just like that a lot of girls would complain as they saw the new girls.

Juliet just ignored everything around her.

The complains and the looks of the guys she was getting.

Sometimes Johanna would be jealous of her friend.

She couln't ignore others that easy.

In their first lesson they've been told where to sit.

Johanna found ot that she had to sit next to the other guardian-Yuki-and her friend.

Those two were really nice to her.

Still she couln't figure out what Sayori meant when she said

"You have my pity."

Juliet was sitting next to Zero.

Who didn't seem to mind that much which made Yuki wonder what happend to him.

Zero would tell her something about the teachers and the Night-class.

Not polite but Juliet couln't care less.

She just found someone who did like the infamous Kaname Kuran as much as her.

Johanna watched Zero and wondered silent if he really could be any more grumpier than he was now.

If yes she was happy she didn't know him before.

The girls around them got all excited.

Yuki sighed with annoyance.

The sun was about to set.

* * *

"So whats up with them?"

Juliet asked Zero who was glaring at the girls around them.

"The Night-class."

Juliet felt her good mood slip away.

"Do they always behave just like this because of some _guys_ ?"

Juliet made her disbelief clear.

"Hey they aren't just some guys!"

A brave girl screamed at Juliet.

Juliet reacted to that with a glare.

"Oi!No wonder Kiriyuu likes her!She is just as scary as him!"

Zero locked eyes with Juliet.

"You know may be fragile but you still are a greater help than Yuki or Johanna."

Johanna was not far from them trapped just like Yuki in between the screaming girls.

Juliet smiled for the first time since she got into this academy.

"Call me Jules and being more scary than Jo-jo or Yuki seems an easy taks to me..."

The doors to the moon dormitory opened.


	8. the night class

_Please review!_

_**Not what it seems**_

_the night-class_

The doors opend.

The girls screamed louder.

Kanama Kuran walked out for her to see.

Aido,Ruka and Kain walked out after him.

Hanabusa Aidos eyes flew over the the crowd of day-class girls.

After all somewhere in the crowd had to be a new girl.

As Aido walked out he greeted the day-class girls like usual.

He smiled,waved and shot girls down.

It was like usual.

That was until his eyes caught sight of her.

It was the girl from last night.

She was kinda similar to Kaname.

He stopped in his tracks.

She stared Kaname with the same glare like Kiriyuu down.

Her blue-grey eyes showed how bored she was.

Her light red hair or more blonde with a red hint was hanging in her eyes.

He didn't know why but he hated it how her hair prevented him from looking directly into her eyes.

"Come on!"

Kain was dragging him forward.

With out a word he walked torwards the girl that caught his eye.

He took her hand swept a fine bow over it and kissed her hand.

"Could you please forgive my behaivor the other night?"

He just had to woo this girl.

It couln't be that she despised the whole night-class.

Zero stared daggers at him.

Juliet took her hand back.

She looked at his fangirls who were watching this scene intensivly.

"I don't think i have much choice in this matter."

Juliet muttert to Aido.

She turned and walked to the sundorms without another word said.

Aido walked back to his classmates.

"I have a new fan!"

he told his cousin in exicted manner.

Ruka had to hold back a laugh as she watched Juliet talk to a new guardian,very angy.

There was no way she could be a fan of Aido.

Maybe a fan of Takuma Ichijio but never a fan of Aido.

For Ruka she just didn't seem so dumb that she would fall for Aido.

Her eyes had showed a certain amount of annoyance as Aido had talked to her.


	9. at night

_Please review!_

_**Not what it seems**_

_at night_

Juliet looked out of the window on the pale moon.

Johanna was already sleeping as Juliet went to sleep herself.

Johanna mumbled in her sleep about Kaname.

Juliet had to surpress a laugh.

They saw the night-class today.

A bunch of good looking vampires.

She had to admit that blond boy with those deep green eyes was kind of cute.

Through that one with those blue eyes who seem to have the life-goal of making her angry was cute too.

She cudeled deeper into the cushions.

Those thoughts weren't her brining anywhere.

* * *

Aido was looking out of the window on the pale moon.

He could do what he wated but his thought's would always go back to the new girls.

Somewhen he noticed a new guardian.

Blond, and really small.

But she didn't really interested him.

It was more the other girl.

The one with those blond-red hair and those beautiful eyes.

Ruka grabbed his notebook.

"The new girl had a huge impact on you."

Aido looked up.

"Hey!Give it back!"

Takuma walked up to them and looked over Rukas shoulder.

"Well,this new girl is cute and polite."

The teacher walked in.

Ruka handed Aido his notebook back.

As Aido looked at the open sides he noticed that he had indeed drawn this new girl.

A tiny part of him wished to know her name.

Aido wrote in the upper corner the only thing he could call her now.

_Mysterious girl._

Why couln't he have the luck of having a smother introducion with her?

Then he may know now her name.

He sighed.

Aido turned his gaze out of the window to the pale moon again.


	10. Takuma Ichijio

_please review!_

_**Not what it seems**_

_Takuma Ichijio_

Juliet awoke with a yawn.

She then got out of her bed grabbed her clothes and got into the bathroom.

Juliet took a shower brushed her teeth,combed her hair.

When Juliet walked out of the bathroom already in her schooluniform Johanna was still asleep.

"Jo-Jo!Wake uuuuuuuuuuuuuup!"

Johanna moved and blinked an eye open.

"Why did you wake me?"

Johanna looked grumpily up at Juliet.

"Yes,Jules?"

"I have to go to the chairman.I just wanted to tell you."

Johanna hid her head under the covers.

Juliet grabbed her back and was out of the door.

The air was still cold.

She was happy that she didn't run into that blond blue eyed boy.

The day hadn't even started yet.

No need to get all angry at the start of the day.

Juliet walked faster over the shoolground.

Then she saw the sighn for the office of the chairman she was partically running.

Juliet opend the door and breathed a sign of relieve as the door closed and she was in the warmth.

Taking more time Juliet slowly walked up the hallways to the thick office door out of expensive wood.

She stood still shivering fom the cold in front of the door raising her hand to knock.

"I guess she is going to be here soon Takuma."

Juliet froze.

She reconized the voice of the chairman but there was another one too.

To calm herself she counted from ten down.

Looking down both sides of the hallway.

Taking a dep breath she knocked.

"Come iiin."

How could the chairman be so cheerful in this early hour?

As Juliet walked in she saw the chairman on his usual place behind the desc.

Then she saw the boy with the blond hair and those green eyes.

They looked each other into the eyes and Juliet got the feeling that his eyes were truly the window to his soul.

But she was still shivering a bit.

"Juliet,that's Takuma Ichijio."

They both glanced at the chairman.

Juliet smiled at him.

"If you haven any questions about the night-class don't hesitate to ask me."

Takuma smiled at her-a smile that could make girls faint.


	11. feel free to ask

_please review!_

_**Not what it seems**_

_feel free to ask_

"Well now you know each other you should talk."

The chairman was even a bit more cheerful than usual.

"But please not here.I have a lot of paper work to tame!"

Takuma walked out of the door and held it open for Juliet.

"Actually I do have some questions already."

Takuma looked down at her.

"This blond blue eyed boy with this annoying cheerful attitude..."

"I guess you mean Hanabusa Aido."

"...is he always like this?"

Takuma sweetdropped.

"Yes he is."

Takuma and Juliet had reached the door that would lead them outside.

Again Takuma held it open for Juliet.

Juliet started to shiver again as she walked next to Takuma over the acedemy grounds.

"I heard about the tabletts...are they working?"

"...yes..."

Takuma watched Juliet as they walked.

"What's the matter?"

Takuma didn't answer but instead he took his jacket off and laid it over Juliets shoulders.

"You might get a cold."

Juliet just had to laugh at his statement and his worried face.

"But if i keep your jacket i will get killed by a bunch of crazy fangirls."

Takuma joined her laughters.

"But yesterday it didn't look like you had troubles with those fangirls."

Juliet still chuckeld.

"You have a point.I keep your jacket but if i get killed it's your fault."

The others of the night-class walked out of the building.

"Well,if something's the matter feel fee to ask.I will answer you as good as i can."

They exchanged a smile.

Takuma still looked good,so properly even without the jacket.

Like a real gentelman.

Then Takuma turned to go.

"I would like to get to know Johanna and have a proper talk with you sometime okay?And don't forget my birthday!You and Johanna are invited too!"

With that he caught up with the rest of the night-class.

Yuki was standing at the gate welcoming the other vampire students back.

Zero was no where to be seen.

Juliet smiled as she turned and walked to the room of her first class.


	12. the day before

_please review!_

_**Not what it seems**_

_the day before_

Johanna walked into the classroom and found Juliet already sitting there.

It seemed she hid something.

First Johanna put everything into place and when she walked up to Juliet.

She saw a bit of white faric hanging out of Juliet's bag and tugged at it.

"Ichijio borrowed me his jacket for today."

"You know what today is ?"

"No Johanna.I don't know all about japanese days."

The sight of Johanna's big smile annoyed Juliet more than the guessing game Johanna wanted to play.

"Please tell me what today is..."

Juliet didn't bother saying that with fake desparation.

Johanna frowned.

"That ain't fun!"

"I never said i would make it fun for you."

Johanna crossed her arms over her chest.

"Today is the day before...!"

Again Johanna said it cheerful.

She was answered by silence.

Juliet closed the book and turned fully to Johanna.

"You know Jo-jo that this explains completly nothing."

Johanna sighed angrily at her friend.

"Tomorow the girls here give chocolate to the guys they like..."

Johanna trailed of in thought.

"So you mean their version of Valentines day?"

Juliet know that Johanna was thinking about giving some chocolat to Kaname.

"Yes!Are you going to make some with me?Jules?"

Johannas pleading puppy eyes looked straight into Juliets cool ones.

"FINE!If you want i will be there giving you moral support."

The other students walked into the classroom as Johanna allowed herself a wicked grin.

* * *

"You know i have no clue what kind of chocolat Kaname likes."

Johanna was standing at a table where Juliet sat with a cookbook.

"What if he doesn't likes it?Oh GOD!..."

Johanna was standing there in the chairmans pink apron and freaked out as she thought of all the possibilities that could happen.

Much to Juliet's dismay.

"Stop beeing so annoying!"

Johanna went quiet as Juliet nearly screamed at her that was very unusual for both of them.

"I wil all go perfectly."

Juliet smiled at Johnna.

"Okay Jules if you say so."

Johanna went back to the kitchen.

Juliet let her head drop on her arms as she listent to Johanna who started to freak again as soon as she was out of Juliets eyesight.

She hoped that she could get some sleep before tomorow then Johanna would talk to her the whole day in a more hysteric manner.


	13. valentiens day Juliet

_please review!_

_**Not what it seems**_

_Valentiens day part 1_

_Juliets POV_

At 6 a.m. ist started.

All girls around me were running around and talking on a frequence that hurt my ears.

Adding to my luck Jo-jo was one of them.

My best freind started talking to me when i was still asleep!

Grumpily i got dressed grabbed my bag and walked torwards the shool building.

Johannas explanation of this day hadn't been preparing me in the slightest.

As soon as i could see the gate of the moon dormitory a flock of boys surrounded me.

They were talking to me so fast that i didn't even get the half of it.

As one boy held a small packet out to me with a ribbon i started to understand.

Subconciously i searched for Zero.

I couln't accept the feelings of those boys in form of chocolat and i had the suspion that only Zero could scare them away.

Sadly i didn't saw him around.

So i had to break their hearts?

But in the same moment i thought that the boys backed of.

I turned around to thank my saviour only to run into something hard.

Slowly i looked up at Zero.

"Brilliant timing."

"Better go to class,i have to go help Yuki tame those girls."

He sounded already annoyed.

I didn't want to bother so i did as he said.

Classes were today worse than usual.

When i wasn't around Zero for a moment and even if i was boys would come up to me with chocolat.

It was more than annoying.

As the day was finally over i walked with Zero to the gate.

Funny how he turned out to be such a good friend for me.

Yuki jumped up and down as she screamed something to the girls.

Not that i cared.

As soon as the gates opened that blonde guy-Aido?-run up to the girls.

The other night-class students did so to but less enthusastic.

I came to stand next to Zero.

He was more than annoyed because he had to talk to Kaname even if it was just because of Yukis chocolat.

As Takuma passed us he smiled politely at me and put something in my pocket.

Suddenly Zero gasped.

"Are you okay?"

He gave me a look.

I glanced over to Jo-jo and Yuki.

They were doing fine.

So i took Zero's arm and went with him to his room.

But Zero groweld at me that he could do that on his own.

I turned and went to the chairman.


	14. Valentiens day Johanna

_Please review!_

_**Not what it seems**_

_Valentine's day part 2_

_Johanna's POV_

_Jules had been the whole day really grumpy._

_And to tell the thruth Jules is no fun when she is grumpy._

_The girls went crazy in front of the gate to the moon dormitory._

_I don't know how but i was able to talk to Yuki._

_She blushed madly when she said that she was having chocolat for Kaname and Zero._

_I started to become angry with her._

_Maybe it was because she wanted to give chocolat to Kaname too._

_Or it was the knowledge that those two knew each other such a long time._

_Jules had it easy._

_None of those guys who tried to give her chocolat had a really a hope of getting her interest._

_Juliet had a way of showing poeple that they weren't good enough for her without even knowing it._

_It wasn't like she cared through._

_Her future had been planned perfectly the moment her mother knew that she was pregnant._

_My parents weren't like this._

_For the better or the worse i couln't tell yet._

_The night-class boys came out._

_I went over to the left side of the pacours while Yuki went to the right._

_Next to the Kaname-fans were Kains._

_The later were really though to tame._

_So i was having more troubles than i would have liked._

_I looked over my shoulder and hoped to see Zero._

_It would have been nice to have some help._

_But Juliet and Zero weren't there anymore._

_No were in sight._

_As i had went over here i noticed that Ichijio had put something in Juliets pocket._

_Guess i have to ask her later._

_But Jules didn't noticed the look she got._

_Aido seemed to dislike what Ichijio had been doing greatly._

_As he watched Jules before she disappeared his eyes had been soft._

_I was inwardly laughing._

_Jules couln't stand Aido._

_My train of thoughts was interrupted as Kaname came to stand next to me._

_He smiled politly at me._

_My heart started to beat fast and i was sure i was blushing._

_I gathered all of my courage and handed him the chocolat i had been carring around all the day._

_He took it smiled again and when went to on the way to the school._

_Zero was there again and threw some chocolat at Kaname._

_**Yuki's.**_

_My mood dropped as he smiled extremly warmly at Yuki._

_My temper started to boil._

_Oh,how i hated that girl._


	15. Chapter 14

_Please review!_

_**Not what it seems**_

Juliets POV

Everyone has a past.

You can't change that, even if you wish to,there is no escaping your past.

I learnt that the hard way.

In one of those endless days Johanna and me have been in Cross Acedemy Zero and I talked.

I should feel special,right?

Because Zero told me everything about his past.

And boy,can he talk...

Somehow i ended up telling him about my mother.

As we fell silent we were sitting under a big tree and Zero just said:"We are pretty good messed up,aren't we?"

I can't remenber when i was laughing like this the last time.

But back to whats happening..

Johanna got today detention with Yuki.I left her with a bad feeling in the stomach and as I was turning around a corner I saw Zero.

He was standing in there like a statue and somehow i just know that he was fighting the urge to point the bloody rose at Kaname.

„How are you feeling?"

Zero turned to stare at Kaname.

„Get well soon."

WHAT. A. GIT!

How could Johanna like him anyway?

Zero rushed around the corner and in the next moment he slams into me.

One of Zero's big hands grabbed me by my shoulders and kept me from falling onto the floor.

His other one is having my left upper arm in a firm grip.

He rushes of to the gate of the moon dormitory and drags me with him.

That's something about our friendship.

We hardly talk to the other.

Not like we need to,to understand each other.

I really can't remenber the night-class passing me.

I was focused on Zero.

He hardly looked what could be called fine.

All i could do was just beeing there.

After all the day-class girls were gone he sent me to back to the girl-dormitory.

I did as he asked of me.

* * *

Now i have to mention that i have a very-light sleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night.

The scent of sweet blood in the air and the famillar voice from Yuki screaming out Zero's name.

I was out of the door in seconds.

Please,let me be having nightmares.

I guess nobody besides me noticed it.

Johanna was sleeping in her bed peacefully.

I ran out of the sun-girls-dormitory without a sound.

The scent of pure,sweet blood,Yuki's no doubt,leading me.

I prayed i wasn't too late.


	16. Chapter 15

_Please review!_

_**Not what it seems**_

Juliet's POV

Kaname was glaring daggers at Zero.

Well at least Yuki is still alive.

As soon I came into sight the two boys were staring at me.

Yuki was blacked out.

A moment later the headmaster appeared behind me,not saying a word.

„Never saw someone wearing pj's?"

I couln't surpress that question by the looks i was getting from three directions.

Kaname passed me,as he carried Yuki to the hospital wing and gave me a searching look.

Ha,take that!

I can't be figured out by someone like you!

Zero stared at his bloodied hand in horror.

„Can i count on you to take care of Zero?"

The chairman asked in a quiet voice as Kaname was out of earshot.

I didn't take my eyes of Zero.

„Yes."

I answered even qieter and the chairman turned to go.

I was worried for Yuki.

So much that i didn't care that Kaname would surely be trying to figure me out now.

She only had bad memories of vampires.

I lead Zero gently down the corridor.

* * *

The next day Zero wasn't in class.

It didn't take a genius to know where he was if you know him.

And you didn't need to be one to see that Yuki was worring for him.

In the break between the lessons i leaned down and wispered into Yuki's ear.

„He's in his now before tragedy strikes.I cover up for you."

She glanced at the teacher who just came in then at me.

I mouthed „GO!".

She was out of the room as fast as a lightning.

* * *

I looked out of the window and saw Zero and Yuki standing at the gate of Cross Acedemy.

Yuki was hugging Zero tightly from behind,who was looking up at the sky.

It pained him that she wasn't hating him for what he did.

I on the other hand was happy.

Hey,my grumpy friend was still living that's a great reason to be happy!

Somehow i could understand why Yuki was about to cry.

Before i turned to the teacher my last glance was focused on the bloody rose which lay abadoned by Yuki on the floor.


	17. Chapter 16

_Please review!_

_**Not what it seems**_

Johanna's POV

I was sitting in the office of the chairman and waited for Yuki and Zero to appear.

The chairman was dancing around me with a night-class uniform.

But why should Zero go into the night-class?

….Ohhhhhhh...

The door was opend and the chairman jumped happily in front of it,showing the night-class uniform.

In the next moment he flew back into the room with a red cheek.

Can't say i don't understand that reaction.

That was a rare moment for me.

The moment me and Yuki protested for Zero to be sent into night-class.

I think Yuki wanted to keep him in the day-class for her personal reasons.

Me on the other hand didn't think about that.

Well,if Zero would be send into the night-class,that wouln't be pretty.

Someone would die,i guess.

The chairman was rather fast to give in in our pleads for Zero to stay with us.

I was fighting hard to hold back laughters as the chairman mumbeld about that even if Yuki decided to help me,we needed Zero's help.

Or Juliet's,but she was in that case out of service.

The chairman gave Yuki a braclet and then asked Zero for his blood.

Oh boy,as soon as a drop of Zero's blood was visible on Zero's finger the chairman grabbed the arms of Yuki and Zero.

He explained to us the old taming method of the hunters and pulled the braclet as far as possible to Zero's tatto on his neck.

The next second Zero was pinned down by daggers,seemingly out of black smoke or something.

Zero looked dumbfounded from the floor to up to us.

We looked each other straight into the eyes while the chairman was explaining to Yuki that she had to stop him this way should he ever be sucking human blood again.

After this serious moment the chairman just had to,i think,make a stupid sugestion,or otherwise he had to live through great pain or something like this.

I can honestly understand why Zero hit him that hard for the suggestion of letting him drink his,the chairman's blood,i would have done that too.

Zero pulled me and Yuki torwards the door,but was called back the minute he wanted to go through.

Yuki grabbed my arm and wanted to pull me down the corridor,but then looked back to the chairman.

„We talked about everything ,tell Juliet the outcome of this meeting.I have to know if she approves."

Riiiight!

Juliet wasn't here today.

Yuki and me ran down the corridors,to be able to tell Kaname that this was a secret,before the beginning of the first lesson.

Yes,that's Yukis stupid idea not mine,i was just dragged along.

As we were alowed to into the moon dormitory i had expected a lot.

But a beaming Aido to this early hour definitiv not.

He had two visitors who he forced out of the door while complaining to Yuki and me.

„Yuki-chan...whose bitemarks are that?"

Now i didn't care about Juliet's orders in the slightest.

I leaned over and wispered:"Surely are names of the inhabitants on the room doors.I take care of Aido and you go look for Kaname,okay?"

Yuki gave me a grateful smile,then ran up the stairs.

Aido didn't seem to care a lot about Yuki because he let her go.

His eyes fixed on me.

Suddenly he was serious.

Juliet would surely think now of him as cute.

„Well,my job is done.I better go now."

I wanted to turn aound,but i found that i couln't.

That jerk froze my legs into place!

He jumped down the few steps he had gone and then leaned down on eyeheight with me.

„Where is your friend?She wasn't today morning with you."

What?

He had me frozen to my place only to ask about Juliet.

If i tell him even a detail Jules will go mad.

„I don't see what right you have to know."

My voice now froze too.

Thanks mother for teaching me that!

Aido looked taken aback.

He started to walk around me,like i was his prey.

„None of my buisness?Soo,hmm,you won't tell me anything about that graceful friend of yours?"

My blood started to boil.

It was a miracle that his ice wasn't meelting.

Again he stood in front of me.

Who does he think he is!

He cocked his head to the right.

I have to admit i wanted to hurt him badly now!

The glass around us started to vibrate...

NOT GOOD!

As he froze my left arm to my side and wispered in my ear:"Then i have to make you tell me.",i finally had enough!

I wanted to slap him but somebody stopped me.

Kaname,and behind him Yuki.

Aido was surprised to see them.

Kaname let go of my hand and slapped Aido himself.

„Was Aido bothering you?I'm sorry for that."

Kaname seemingly wanted to say more but Zero partically ripped the doors of the dormitory open.

Zero glared daggers at the two vampires as he went over to us and dragged us on the shool grounds.

He was mad,and i didn't know how to handle a mad Zero.

Jules forgot to tell me how.

Zero wanted to tell Yuki something,i could see that, in privat.

But he turned to me.

„Jules knows about what i want to ask from Yuki."

As i walked as fast as i could from the other two guardians i had only one thought in mind.

Did Zero just called Juliet by her nickname?


	18. Chapter 17

_please review!_

_**Not what it seems**_

Juliet didn't focus on her riding lesson.

She glanced once in a while over her shoulder to Yuki and Zero.

White Lily just jumped over Zero and he jumped on the horse back and calmed her.

As Juliet looked forward again,she caught the sight of Johanna falling of Butterfly's back,the only light brown horse in the school stables.

Johanna looked up at Juliet and both burst out laughing.

* * *

The chairman had allowed both girls to leave the acedemy grounds to gather some neccessary stuff.

Juliet needed to buy some books.

The japanese writing was driving her insane.

As the two girls walked down a road loaded with dozen of bags Johanna saw Zero and Yuki in a càfe.

Zero looked even more grumpy than usual.

"Hey Jules!Want some ice cream?My treat!"

Juliet gazed lazily over her shoulder,then into the càfe.

"We still have some stuff to buy and didn't you want to go look for a dress you could wear to Takumas Birthday?Like you need a reason to buy one."

With that Juliet walked away.

Johanna followed after her with a sigh.

Around a corner and-oh.

Johanna had to surpress her laughter as she saw dazed looking Juliet on the street whose bags were scattered all around her and a Takuma Ichijio who kept repeading his apologize like mad.

"Hey Ichijio!"

Johanna bounced to them.

Takuma smiled at her.

His deep green eyes sparkling.

Then he turned to Juliet again and seemed surprised.

"So you wear it eh?I thought it would compliment your eyes well."

Juliet was wearing a her long hair back.

You could see her sapphire-blue eyes oh so clearly now.

In her hair sparkled a ribbon from a bit lighter blue.

Juliet smiled up at Takuma.

"So what are you doing here Takuma?"

He turned to a person behind him-Shiki.

"Oh nothing taking a stroll around town and hunting a level-E."

Juliet gave the two boys a disbelieving look.

"The guy you search is just around the corner.",she deadpanned.

As soons as she said that Takuma turned and draw a sword out.

Shiki stayed with them and stared at Johanna.

The three could hear how the Level-e turned into dust.

As soon as the sound faded away they heard Yuki question Takuma.

Then with a light breeze and incredible sweet smell reached their noses.

Shikis eyes turned red and in a moments matter Johanna shoved almost all of Juliets bags into his arms.

Worried she gazed over at Juliet who was completly frozen.

"Are you okay?"

"...yes...i...i...think...so"


	19. Chapter 18

_Please reiview!_

_**Not what it seems**_

_Takumas Birthday_

_Johannas P.O.V_

We walked together with Yuki and Zero back to the Acedemy.

But at the gate we parted ways.

Shiki had a hard time giving trying to give Jules all of her bags back.

After a glance at Jules who was still quite stiff Zero took all bags walked Jules and me to our room and dropped everything at the door.

Later that day the chairman had invited us both to dinner and Juliet had agreed.

So we were now sitting at a table with chairman Cross,Yuki and Zero-in silence.

The chairman had just finished explaining what he cooked and i believe i heard the words „my special" twice a minute.

As we didn't answer to his question if we liked it he went into a corner and sulked.

Yuki and Zero complaining to him about his coice of words.

I swear i saw Jules smile at that moment!

Then things got serious again as the chairman asked us if something happend in town because Yuki was injured.

Insert akward silence here.

The chairman seemed to notice this as he handed Zero his blood tablets.

Yuki gazed at those tablets and Zero noticed.

Again the chairman noticed the mood of us quickly and explained to us the use of those tablets while waving frantically.

Zero stood up and slowly got closer to the chairman who talked at him to be calm and so on.

After that things got normal again.

But before Jules and me went back to our room Jules grabbed the chairman at the scarf and wispered something in his ear.

The chairman nodded seriously.

„Of course don't take them if they won't help you,okay?"

Juliet nodded.

* * *

As i arrived at the gate to the moon dormitory Jules was leaning against the wall and Yuki and Zero were fighting over the fact that Zero loaded his gun.

We walked a minute then we guardians had our weapon drawn and pointed at the two vampires who came to get us.

Hanabusa Aido and his cousin Kain.

I was kinda impressed that they couls explain to us that calmly how they should guard us from the other night-class students when they had weapons pointed at them.

Aido then noticed Jules.

He seemd suprised that she was here and voiced it as we made our way to the back of their dormitory.

„So what are you doing here?I thought normal day-class students aren't allowed on the grounds of the moon dormitory and why are you even paler than usual?"

Aido kept himself very close to Jules back.

On one hand i was happy because Jules looked like she was about to faint and he could catch her this way but on the other...Aido was just plain annoying.

„And will you tell me your name pleaseeeeee?"

Now he sounded like a pouting 6 years old his cousin noticed to and glanced over his shoulder at Juliet.

Zero answered Aidos questions.

„She was invited by Ichijio, she is hardly what you could call normal."

„Don't annoy her Hanabusa."

Kain said finally.

„Ah welcome!"

Takuma was standing at a giant buffet with a real big cake on it.

„I am celebrating my birthday tonight!"

He told Yuki as how he just turned 18 in vampire years and how he wanted a kiss on the cheek.

Juliet went over to him,kissed Takuma on the cheek and handed him a wrapped package.

We guardians watches them for a moment going over the usual birthday stuff then Yuki burst out with her questions.

Kain sat Juliet carefully on a chair and gave her a glass water as he and the others explained to Yuki what an Level-E is.

Then Kaname appeared in the door.

Kaname asked both Yuki and me of how it came that we didn't told the chairman about anything that happend in town.

We both blushed slightly as Kaname dragged us to sit next to him on his couch.

Kaname took care of Yukis wound as he explained the reason of existance od level-es.

Then suddenly Zero pointed his gun at Kaname but Seiren was just as fast as Zero had drawn his gun at his throat.

Aido had walked over to the chair Juliet sat on and his hand gripped it-hard.

He then rambled on about how bad Zeros action was.

I was quite thankful that Zero had let his gun sink some time ago.

Takuma then turned to us all and reminded us of the main event this night-his birthday.

All the others started to celebrate.

I was sitting arkward next to Kaname who watched the party lazily and Juliet looked on her chair like Aido was about to eat her alive.

* * *

Juliet looked up at Aido.

„you can let go of this chair now,you know?"

Aido looked down on her,his eyes softing slightly as he saw just how pale Juliet was exactly.

She looked like death herself.

Then there was a scent in the air and Aidos eyes widend.

It was Takumas blood.

As he looked back down on Juliet he caught her wincing and he thought he saw a red glimmer in her eyes but that just had to be his imagination.

Her head snapped up as Zero and Yuki ran past her,then she gazed disapprovingly at Takuma and Shiki.

Ruka was suddenly at their side and held a piece of cake out to each of them.

Juliet mutteret a quite thanks as she took it.

„So what's your name?Ichijo knows but he won't tell us.I am Ruka Soen."

Ruka smiled bravly at the girl in front of her.

In her inside she wondered if this girl even knows just how intimidating she was coming of as.

Juliet looked her in the eyes as she slowly ate her cake.

„Can you please tell Tristan over there that I am not his Isolde?I rather read Shakespeare."

With that she lais her plate on the chair as she stood and slowly walked back to the sun dorms.

„What was that?"

Ruka raised an eyebrow at Aido.

„I believe she just gave you a hint to her name."


	20. Chapter 19

_Please review!_

_**Not what it seems**_

_His master_

Juliet walked randomly around.

She didn't care as long as she got away from the party.

Then she heard a shot.

In a pool were Yuki and Zero,the chairman was crouching in front of them and a tall men behind him pointed his gun at Zero.

As Yuki came out of it she asked the men who he was.

Juliet had reconized this guy right away Toga Yagari,vampire hunter.

Well,he just said that but also that he was Zeros master who was training him to become a vampire hunter himself.

The chairman then noticed Juliet still standing on her spot.

His eyes stopped at her right hand with wich she was masaging her throat.

Yagari turned to look at Juliet too.

„Ah so its true.I heard you were teaching the Graziano brat here."

The last part he said torwards the chairman.

The chairman nodded as he walked over to Juliet and gently lead her torwards his office.

Yagari walked next to Juliet and looked her other.

„How is your mother doing?"

Juliet looked darkly up at him.

„Dead."

Yagari ignored the akward feeling then turned to the chairman again.

„Don 't tell me you are not feeding her enough."

„What are you doing here at the Acedemy exactly,Yagari?"

Yagari lit another cigaret.

„I am the new teacher ."

Juliet chukeld as she tried to imagine that.

* * *

Yagari stopped as he was handed a paper.

He was just about to go to his first lesson with those vampires as someone stopped him.

Yagari had never seen this girl before.

„Jules said that i should give this to you."

Then this girl turned and went out of his sight.

As he looked down on the paper he read that one of those vampires he hunted but then found safety in russia were going to be handed over to him or rather the hunters in general.

Something tugged at his jacket.

The daughter of the chairman,asking him questions about Zero.

Since he didn't see any troubles with it he answered her truthfully.

As he went into his classoom and studied his students he noticed something.

„If i were her i wouln't be sitting through my lessons in the night-class too."

The blond one with blue eyes questioned him.

„Who were you talking about,sensei?"

Yagari simply ignored this question.

* * *

As Yuki approached the room Zero was supposed to be in she saw Johanna leaving the room,looking concerned.

„Hey! Johanna!Is Zero in there?"

Johanna gave her a half-smile then said"Yes,yes."

Yuki stopped Johanna again who just wanted to leave.

„What are you so worried about?"

Johanna sighed deeply.

„The usual girl stuff."


	21. Chapter 20

_Please reiview!_

_**Not what it seems**_

_Yagari leaves_

Juliet was starting to look a bit better.

After the birthday party of the Takuma the whole day-class had wondered what was up with Juliet but no one had dared to ask her that.

As she looked at the seat in front of her she noticed that Yuki was having the same forboding feeling as her.

So she took Yukis hand and them and Johanna ran out of class to the room Zero was in.

Yuki was more than panik and made the two girls run with her.

Then they reached their destination Yuki trew the door open to reveal that Yagari had Zeros gun pointed in between Zero's eyes.

The said Vampire didn't move a bit and Johanna paled at the sight.

Juliet on the other hand had seen such scenes way too often.

As Zero saw Yuki his violett eyes turned a blood red and Yagari pulled the trigger.

Two shots rang at the same time as Yuki and Juliet screamed.

„NO! ZERO!"

Relived they saw that Zero had grabbed the gun and had it pointed away from him.

Yagari let Zero took the gun.

His now free hand went up to his mask wich coverd the missing eye.

He said something about Zeros past not even Juliet did know about and Zeros eyes widend then Yagari gave them the advice.

„Of fighting back with all he got."

As Yagari passed the girls he almost smiled at them.

„Don't flee from it Zero."

He locked eyes with Yuki and asked her to help him if he ever got like this again.

Yagari then made a grab for his suitcase.

As he did that he told Yuki about how he wanted to miss and that you needed to shot otherwise you couln't stop him.

Before he went out of the door he stopped,looking serious ahead of him.

He told Zero of how his name would be on the list by their next meeting and...

„Zero,this is still alive."

Zero's hand went at this up to his tattoo with wide,unbelievingly eyes.

Yagari locked at Juliet and wispered.

„Do your family's job and keep this guy in line for me okay?"

Then Yagari left.

Yuki walked up to Zero.

Juliet and Johanna didn't want to interupt their heartfelt moment and stayed back.

Zero got up and pet Yuikis hair.

„I am not going to run away."

Yuki stood frozen at her place as a serious looking Zero passed her.

Both Johanna and Juliet smiled up at him as he passed.

Zero only nodded in Juliets direction,then left too.


	22. Chapter 21

_Please review!_

_The lord of house moon_

Juliet disappeared since Takumas birthday party always before the night-class went to the school.

Aido was already annoying Zero and Johanna with the question as to where Juliet was.

At the moment Zero was at the office of the chairman.

Since his 'adoptive father' hadn't said a word Zero turned to go.

He already had his hand at the door then the chairman spoke up.

„Juliet and Johanna are way to sane to sleep in the moon-dorms,even if it would be better for Juliet's health."

Zero turned around,wide eyed.

„Sane?Them?It's a teaparty and they are the insane mad hatter and marchhare!"

The chairman smiled as Zero compared the two girls with characters out of Alice in Wonderland.

He had always oved the book.

„Still you like them."

It should sound like a question,but it came out as a statment.

Zero showed no reaction for a moment.

„Yeah..."

It took a lot out of him to admit,to like someone like those girls.

Juliet was okay,but he didn't know whereever to like or to hate Johanna.

The chairman stood and walked over to the window.

He gazed out,torwards the moon dormitory.

„Could you please lead Asato Ichijio here?I wish to speak to him."

Zero stared at the chairman.

It was very unusual for him to be so serious.

The chairman got something from his desc and handed it to Zero.

„If you see Juliet,please give her those.I hope it will help,and she hasn't requested them for nothing."

Zero looked horrofied at the three boxes in his hand.

As he looked up he nodded at the chairman,then rushed out of the door,torwards the moon-dorms.

Hurrying so we wouln't use much time with this mad request of the chairman.


	23. Chapter 22

_Please review!_

_**Not what it seems**_

_I have to...WHAT?_

**BLAMM!BLAMM!BLAMM!BLAMM!BLAMM!BLAMM!BLAMM!BLAMM!**

**Klack!**

Johanna and Yuki stood there watching Juliet and Zero shot at the targets.

„You are at a almost too good mood.",Yuki said quietly.

Zero commented on something on Yukis neck.

Johanna couln't understand it very well since Juliet hadn't stoped shooting at the target.

**BLAMM!BLAMM!BLAMM!**

Then Zero said something that made Johannas jar drop and even froze Juliet in her movements.

„If someone drinks your blood you would rather have Kaname Kuran drink it.I knew you love him,even your blood knows it."

Yuki got upset over it and went for the door all the while complaining about it.

„That's disgusting!As if someone spied me,really!"

Then she ran.

_Klick!_

**Blamm!**

Juliet stopped and looked from the door to Zero.

„You were really harsh."

**BLAMM!BLAMM!**

Juliet motioned to Johanna to go who it it without hesitation.

„How are you feeling?"

Juliet leaned against the wall and stared up at Zero in surprise.

He never sounded so concerned about her...was he considering her a friend?

„Truth be told,i felt better."

Zero took something from his pocket and handed it over to Juliet,then turned to look at her completly.

„The chairman wants you to move."

Juliet didn't understand.

„He doesn't want me to be here?"

„As in you have to move to the moon dormitory,soon."

Her reaction suprised Zero.

„I have to...**WHAT!**NO!NO!NONONONONONO!_NOOOOO!_I will not move from the day to the night-class!I don't have any friends there!I don't want to be surrounden by stupid vampires!They could kill me at night whle i am asleep!Make that i don't have to Zeroooo.I don't want tooooooooooooooo!"

Johanna ran to the sun dormitory.

Deep in thoughts Johanna ran into a wall.

„Are you okay?"

Kaname was the wall,Johanna now realized,as she looked odly at his outstreched hand.


	24. Chapter 23

_Please review!_

_**Not what it seems**_

_a midnight talk,and a new room_

Johanna looked up at Kaname.

„Is there something i can do for you?",asked she him coldly.

Kaname merly smiled as she took his hand,and he pulled her up.

„I simply want to know how are you doing?"

Johanna blushed as Kaname kept her hand in his big one and kept on smiling at her.

In her embaresment she ript her hand from his and busied herself with dusting off her clothes.

„I'm just fine."

Johanna was tired and decided to head to bed.

However Kaname kept on walking right next to her.

„Really?You were running,things can hardly be fine if someone does."

Was it just her,or did he sounded concered?

„Yuki wasn't happy,so i wanted to catch up to her and comfort her."

Now there was definitelly something in Kaname's eyes.

Johanna just couln't decide if it was good or bad because Kaname seemed to deeply care for Yuki.

She didn't hate Yuki because of it,no,she just didn't understand what was oh-so-special about her.

„Well if that is the case i don't want to slow you down."

And with that sentence Kaname vanished into the dark shadows again.

He would prehaps ,no surely,go back to his lessons.

Johanna didn't paid much mind,she was tired and the moon dorms were just in plain sight.

She would check up on Yuki just like she said to Kaname when she would head up to her room.

-Nwis-

Juliet sighed agitated as she went into her room.

The chairman had bursted in on her and Zero just two minutes after Johanna left and declared that she was to change the dormitorys now.

Johanna was already sleeping in her bed,so Juliet grabbed a notepad and left her a message.

She left the notepad on Johanna's desk then she went and packed her things again.

Juliet packed and folded her clothes and all her other stuff in neat order into her suitcase.

Then she dragged it as silently as she could out of their room.

The hallway looked eerily at night,like a monster waited around the corner for her.

And it did,just not the way Juliet expected or the kind of monster she would have guessed.

Takuma ichijio and Kain,Aido's cousin waited at the stairs for her.

The green-eyed boy grinned at Juliet and lifted his finger to his lips.

„That is actually forbidden,but i thought since you have such a big suitcase we come up and help you carry it."

After that was said Takuma smiled at her and patted her back.

Kain went over to Juliet and gently took her suitcase from her hands.

Juliet couln't help but wonder why she was never allowed to cary her suitcase herself.

Kain went fast and silent down the stairs out of her sight.

„He ain't much of a talker,now is he?"

Takuma grabbed Juliet at her elbow and dragged her with him down the stairs.

„Doesn't talk as much as Aido but i would say Kain talks even more than you."

Both of them laughed at his tease as the left the day-class girl-dorms.

„I tried my best and have suceeded in keeping Aido in the dark of the fact that you will move in with us."

Juliet smiled now brightly at those news.

„Thank you Takuma.I appreciate it really,this guy annoys me beyond what i thought possible."

Juliet had thought it would take longer to reach the moon-dorms,but now thanks to her fast pace she was standing right in front of the gate.

„Now should we go in?I'd like to see your reaction to your new room."

Juliet nodded her consent as Takuma asked her so sweetly and followed him through the gate.

„Kaname said it would fit to your status in the european vampire comunity."

Takuma sent another cute smile other his shoulder to her.

_'She just thought that smile was **cute?**'_

However she couln't ponder that question longer as Takuma dragged her through the dorm-door,up some stairs and trough some corridors.

It was honestly confusing,and the moondorms looked like anything but a school dormitory,but Juliet guessed she could find her way back to the entrance.

Takuma stopped to drag her in front of a big double-door.

„That nice lady over there is our maid,if you need anything just ask her."

Takuma pointed to the young woman in a maid-dress down the corridor.

She smiled and waved then she turned and opend the door.

**(A.N.:I'm terrible sorry for not updating in so so long!)  
**


	25. Chapter 24

_Please review!_

_**Not what it seems**_

_We go Zero hunting_

_Juliets POV_

It wasn't just a room,where i was staying in the moon dorms.

It was the second biggest place in the whole dormitory.

I had now a big bathroom(taking a bath in this big tube was going to be so realxing!),

a big bedroom(and honestly what did the chairman think?This bed is so much better than the one in the sun dorm!),

and a big livingroom all for myself.

The funiture was impressing too,so understandibly Johanna was awestruck as she barged in.

But after about ten minutes there Johanna just stood like a statue in the doorway i probed her.

„What do you want to say?I'm writing this stupid essay about this even more stupid book for english at the moment."

Johanna's eyes focused more on me and she took a deep breath.

„Zero is running away!Yuki followed him to the gates!"

I took my coat and went together with Jo-jo to the school gates where Yuki was already waiting for us.

As we went after Zero who was skipping the midday-lessons i got from minute to minute more sure that Zero wasn't going to run away.

Johanna was nervous and Yuki seemed to have some really heavy thoughts.

I decides to leave both of them in their own little world who knew what their thoughts were about?

We went through the entire city straight after Zero.

I am not going to lie,we lost him a few times before we ended up in front of a very old church.

The building looked scary and just like it might fall together like a cardhouse at any moment.

Yuki rounded first the corner and stopped.

„Oh...!Shiki-senpai!Toya-senpai!"

Johanna and me walked next to Yuki as she asked what to night-class students where doing here.

But then we were rudly interrupted by a level-e vampire who jumped out of the building.

Yuki went infront of the rest of us and took her weapon out.

So the weakest of the group decided to try and protect the others?Laughable!

Thankfully Shiki pushed Yuki back and used his blood to try and kill the feral vampire,but this guy was faster.

Shiki and Rima talked as the vampire was out of sight.

However Yuki got even more stupid and went after him.

I walked into the ruin of a church with Johanna hot on my heels.

Maybe Zero was still in here _somewhere _and if the vampire had been in here,maybe one of his victimes could still be saved.

I followed my nose as i got onto the second floor and found a girl lying lifelessly in the room the scent of blood lead me to.

I checked her pulse.

_'Good,she is still alive!'_

However she was quite heavy,i would need help moving her body.

I looked around the room in hopes of spotting something helpful when my eyes fell onto the whole the vampire jumped eariler through.

As i looked down through it i could see Shiki and Rima still arguing.

My throat ached and i called out to them.

„Shiki!Rima!i need some help up here!His last meal is still alive..."

I trailed off,and my hand went to my pocket.

Swiftly i took some of the pills,because i just couln't bite this girl.

She would be even worse of if i did bite her than she was now.

Shiki was faster up than i would have thought and i took the fithth pill.

He threw the limp girl over his shoulder,then we jumped out of the whole in the wall too.

Together with Rima,Shiki and me walked over to another whole-this time on the ground where Johanna was already standing.

Zero sat down there on the feral vampire,Yuki next to him.

With cold blod he just turned that thing into a load of dust.

This feral ..._thing..._didn't deserve better.

Rima crouched down and asked Zero:"Hey,we picked up this girl over there,but what are we going to do? She is still alive."

Johanna pointed to the limp girl on Shiki's shoulder and responded to Zero's wild glance with raised eyebrows.

„She will be taken care of, erase her memory first."

Zero raised to his feet and Johanna pulled Yuki out of the whole.

„I think this means that we can go back to the acedemy now,Zero?"

Johanna asked and slapped Yuki and Zero on the backs in good spirits.

Then she turned to me.

„Don't you dare..."


	26. Chapter 25

_Please review!_

_**Not what it seems**_

_Of remembered agreements_

Juliet and Johanna used the moment that the Night-class was on their way to their lessons to slip unnoticed into the moon-dorms.

Johanna was going to skip out on the duty to keep the day-class away from the night-class.

(She hoped it would go unnoticed by Zero and Yuki.)

They went over their homework rather quickly and she let herself drop into one of those comfortable couches.

Juliet went into her bedroom and came back with her laptop.

„What's up?You are looking worried,Jules."

Juliet's hand went through her hair and messed it up.

„Papa wants to talk about certain things."

Since Johanna knew her father from meeting him two-times Juliet didn't need to say more.

A bad temper and extremly creepy.

Both traits Juliet had inherited up unto a cetain level.

It was just Juliet never went that perfect along with her father.

They had a screaming match the last time they saw each other because he had wanted to sent her off to Cross-Acedemy wich he did.

Now Juliet was uneasy.

Johanna stood up and went over to her friend as she called her father via skype.

„Ahhh!My deary,how is it going?"

„Great Papa."

Johanna didn't know if she should laugh, just had not the faintest how to handle skype.

„Is bambino still following out agreement?"

_Bambino?_

Who did mean?

„He remembers and he wants me to greet you and pass his best-wishes."

His head shook pretty violent as he muttered a curse.

„He treats me according to the agreement,even if he doesn't like it anymore than I .He said he is going to have a serious word with these guys who had a part in the Dancer-thingy.I assured he is going to treat them like you would."

Her father grinned manically.

„That's great!By the way your fiance is going to wake up pretty soon."

Johanna hugged Juliet.

That was good news,her friend was after all pretty straved.

„Is he going to be hungry?",asked Juliet in a quiet voice.

„Naturally you too,will be fed."

Juliet and Johanna both heaved a sigh.

„So how is it going in school?"

„Chairman moved me into the moon-dormitorys but it's for the best,Johanna isn't here with me the Night-class exept for kaname isn't aware of my heritage.I would say it got potential here."

Juliet smiled faintly.

„I hope there are no guys you find interesting,you know how he gets."

Juliets smile froze in place.

Because there where actually two of them she might thought of like that.

Her father seemed to sense her unease and added with a forced smile another thought.

„I know I will be able to tell him that there are none also might be visiting soon."

Then the tension that had been building up slipped away and they both laughed.

After all Juliet's mother couln't stand her sisters for the love off all the good out here.

The conversation turned lighter as they talked about grades and the school in general.


	27. Chapter 26

_Please review!_

_**Not what it seems**_

_Johannas P.O.V_

I walked out of the moon-dormitorys on the way to my nightly-duty when i spotted a white jacket.

Of course beeing a prefect i ran torwards the student as fast as i could.

There were an awful lot of reasons for them not to wander around at night.

I was about to stop a second away from them and tell them to get back to leson when i realized it was Kaname!

To my misfortune i promptly ran him over.

I helped him back to his feet and apologized profuzly when he chuckled!

„Always on the jump,aren't you?I can understand why Juliet likes you this much."

My mind took a bit to wrap itself around the fact that Kname was appartently highly amused by me.

„Errr,yeah..."

„So i heard of your birthday:my sincerst apologies that you can't spend it with your family and friends because of me and an agreement."

Afer that Kaname and I looked at each other .

Where did he know from when my birthday was?

„Yuki told me."

Oh.

Then i sighed in exaperation.

Was no one going to make it easy for me today?

„Well,this is not your fault Kaname.I choose to come."

Kaname was very nice to me this last few weeks,I suspect Juels had a hand in that.

„You were missed on guard-duty at dawn."

I facepalmed.

I guessed he meant they had troubles today and i was going to get screamed at by Yuki for shamelessly leaving her.

„Well,I should go back, good night perfect.I of course will do my best to keep our troublemakers in line."

Then Kaname vanished,not in the **poof** way rather in that elegant I-leave-you -speachless-standing- pureblood way.

I continued on my round and couldn't stop smiling.

Just because Yuki told him when my birthday was,he wasn't forced to remember it .

I took that as a sign that maybe Kaname and i could become friends.


	28. Chapter 28

_please review!_

_(and I am so sorry for the long pause)_

_Telling the truth_

Juliet leaned in front of the door to her room in the moon dormitorys and waited.

The first sunbeams gleamed on the smoth surfaces of the dark-wood doors and on the polished hadles.

"Oh,Juliet...!"

Juliet took a deep breath and looked up at Takuma,:"I need to talk to you and clear a few things."

The blond vampire followed Juliet into her rooms and sat down on the couch right next to her.

He was worrying,the girl next to him seemed...empty.

"I am engaged,against my will. Kaname might not have told you I am forced to drink blood ones in a while and my fianceè is a very high-ranking pureblooded vampire who has anger-issius,and i am truly frightend of him and i know how he will react then he soon comes to visit me,simply because i feel something close to love for another boy."

Juliet clutched her jacket as she rambled in a deteched tone,however tears streamed down her cheeks.

Takuma was in a lack of a better word-utter speechles.

So he did that he felt was right and pulled Juliet into a bear-hugh.

After a few seconds-the living-room was now fully bathed in golden light Juliet started to quiver ,then to sob.

They sat like this for three hours,Takuma silently comforting Juliet,then he pulled back.

His heart ached for the poor girl in front of him who had closed her eyes and took shaky breaths to steady herself.

"Is it a slightest bit better now?"

Juliet met his eyes:"My best-friend doesn't even know how much i suffer because i am so deadly afraid of what would happen if she would try to talk to him about it he would throw a fit.I am as fine as you can get,but yes i feel ever so slightly better after i talked to you for listening.",but her gaze was red.

Takuma bit his lip then he loosened his tie and offered her his neck.

"You are obviously very hungry.I know it's against the rules but i think we can make an exeption this one time for the sake of the all you could lose your control on them in this state."

They looked each other silently in the eyes,Juliet searched for the honesty in his words.

After she was stadisfied she went closer to Takuma and kissed his neck befoe she slowly opend her mouth.


	29. old habits die hard

_Please review!_

_Old habits die hard_

Takuma closed his eyes as he expected the pain that was sure to come if Juliet drank from him.

Yet it never came.

As he opened his eyes he came face to face with the girl.

Her sadness was washed away and she laughed freely.

Juliet looked like a normal happy girl from the day-class exept for her eyes.

The blue orbs held a determination Takuma hadn't thought possible.

„Oh! So you really thought i would drink your blood?Please don't be ridicouls Takuma. I am not a vampire_ like you_. I just can't open my mouth and take someones life force."

Takuma sat there stunned.

The girl was hugging him and continued to chuckle into his shoulder.

After a few moments she dropped onto the couch next to him.

„So i heard that there is a new Student. Maria something. Tell me about her?"

It took a moment for Takuma to gather himself.

„Maria Kurenai. She is something else. To that comes that she seemed over enthusiastic to meet Kaname. I heard from im that she is from a really prestigious bloodline."

Takuma regarded Juliet who sat cross-legged next to him and stared out of the window.

„ Shizuka Hio's?"

Now Takuma questioned himself.

Maybe he had misheard Juliet ramblings.

She had been hard to understand with all the supressed sobs and tears.

On the other hand Juliet never ceased to amaze him with all her knowledge.

„Yes. But from where do you-"

Juliet stood suddenly and fixed Takuma what told him to shut up.

Her jaw was clenched and Juliet looked slighly mad.

„I think it would be better if you go now Takuma."

And Juliet looked happy again as she ushered him to her room doors.

„Could you do me the favor please and don't tell Maria about me at all?"

Now Takuma was pretty sure he had mishears Juliet and nodded.

„Alright, i won't tell her. But i hadn't planned on doing such a thing."

Juliet hugged him a last time ten she pushed him away and shut the door in his face.

She turned and walked into her bedroom where she tried to get at least the remaining 4 hours of sleep.

Juliet massaged her aching throat as she changed clothes and layed down.

It was still burning after Takumas offer and she regrettet not agreeing.

But whenever she only thought about drinking blood she heard the voice of her sensei.

„_The monster might be within you but you have a choice._"

_He _would always say with his rough voice before messing up her hair.

„_If you try hard enough you will find that you can fight it or you will stop beeing yourself."_

Then her sensei would turn to his other student, a boy with messy brown hair about five years older than her and continue their training.

Juliet shut her eyes to refrain from crying.

That had been back then when everything was still okay.

_Before her beloved mother had died at the hands of a vampire._


End file.
